What do you get when you fall in love with a demon
by Mr. Five
Summary: In this yaoi fic about Sota which is another spelling of Souta who after buying a book on summoning uses it to summon his own demon. Hoping to get someone like Inuyasha to be his personal demon guardian he ends up with Naraku who must obey Sota. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 1 – Summoning Ritual **

Kagome left almost two years ago and Sota keeps busy missing his idol Inuyasha also gave him an idea one day. Kagome got herself a demon protector and a cool one at that so why no have on himself. The well closed up a long time ago, a lot has change since then though he was in middle school and had turned thirteen a month ago. Sadly he finds life too boring since he was dumped by his hopeful girlfriend a little over a year ago. It has been on and off for some time but he knew it was over when she started seeing the captain of the baseball team. That jerk would always bully him so he looked bad in front of her. Girls just have a habit of liking jerks Sota often thought seeing how ever other girl who was half descent were into those sports thugs.

It really angered Sota that no matter how hard he tried he could never make any sports team. Born with two left feet basically meant he tripped over a lot during such activity. He was pretty good at art though but no body really cared about the arts at his school. It was always sports, sports, sports win one for the team and all that. Sota soon began to realize he was either a pussy or a weak nerd and since his grades were average he was quickly labeled a pussy. A lot of sports teams came to know call him such behind his back it really didn't bother him when the guys said it... only when the girls did.

Feeling depressed one day he decided to take the long way home to give him time to think and also avoid the football team at their local hangout. It was a habit of theirs to tease him making fun of the neatness of his uniform to the girlish expressions on his face. So distract at the boredom and constant embarrassments of life that he didn't notice a store keeper leaving his door open. Sota gave himself a little bump on the head but he really didn't feel anything at first lifting his head a bit he noticed he walked into a door. Out of curiosity he looked up at the sign to the store, it read 'Sonsman Store of the Unusual Occult'. Not being pulled in my the store he planned on continuing on his way home when he saw a sign in the window. 'Today only all books on summoning everything from the Alberta Boogeyman to the Zebra Imp ninety nine percent off". That was when he had that idea about getting his own demon, Kagome had such a exciting life when she met a Inuyasha. So maybe if he got one he might have someone cool like Inuyasha to hangout with.

In the heat of the moment while thinking of the possibilities Sota walked into the store and bought a copy of 'Summoning 1-2-3's'. Having enough with him to buy the surprisingly inexpensive book he hurried home so he could get started. However he didn't get far when he came across three of the biggest jerks of the football team. They were walking down the sidewalk when they notice Sota walking home. Sota quickly placed the book in his backpack as he lowered his head and tried to walk around them. However one of the taller ones grabbed him by his backpack to hold him back. "Hey were are you going Higurashi so quickly?", the tone was one with a teasing edge to it enough to let Sota know this was just to bother him for amusement.

Sighing Sota turned around to see their mocking smiles, "say Sota what was that you put in your backpack earlier"? Sota didn't want to tell them he bought a book on demon summoning or anything that cost him money so he answered with the best excuse he could come up with, "my art club portfolio". He was a little hurt to hear their snickers as the bigger one continued to bother him, "oh really... mind if I take a look"? Sota not wanting to be toyed with anymore said while turning around "no, now if you don't mind I am going home". However the big guy just grabbed at his backpack again trying to edge him on, "I bet there nothing but naked pictures. Pfft just like a little pussy like you to draw nothing but dirty pictures all day long". All three of them were laughing at him as the big one tried to open Sota's backpack, "come on Sota lets see what dirty things you've been doodling". Sota had enough of this urging himself on Sota turned around and sucker punched the big one as hard as he could in the nose. Then once he realized what he done he ran off it took awhile with the big ones nose bleeding and all for them to give chase. "You better run you little shit ass pussy once we get out hands on you, your as good as dead! You better get your little ass over here right now you little pisser!", Sota didn't stop running trying to drown out their voices and just concentrate on running.

However being on a sports team they began to gain distance but Sota after turning into a alleyway lost them the twists and turns of the maze like divisions. All that time he didn't stop running afraid they would be just behind him waiting to beat the hell right out of him. He finally stopped and fell to his knees completely out of breath when he reached the steps of his home. After catching his breathe Sota hurried inside completely running past his grandfather and mother to get to his room. Once their he locked the door tight flung his backpack on his bed exhaustively walk over to his bed placed his head down and cry.

All day he was worried sick about going back the school the next day he could just picture those three jerks waiting by the gate. Waiting to beat the hell right out of him. If they didn't tease him so much maybe he wouldn't have done what he did, but they won't see it that way. They'll just go ahead and beat him up and since they're all on a team they can just say he was lying if he told the school they were picking on him. That would mean suspending valuable players on a sports team and he knew the school would never do that even if it meant he had to suffer for it.

He was trapped in turmoil for most of the day no bothering to go downstairs to eat or do his homework it wasn't till it got late outside that he got an idea. The book he bought might help him now, if it did work he could summon a demon like Inuyasha who might help him out. Hastily opening the book he found what he wanted in the index, 'summoning protector demons'. So he turned to the page and started reading it said the following.

'Summoning a protective demon doesn't require any sacrifices nor odd symbols nor does it require candle light. What is required is total commitment and if a demon picks up on the commitment it will by instinctual nature come forth. The demon is usually one that has already passed on since the demons essence is eternal even after death its rebirth will make it take one its most recognized form. A form it often has, once summoned the demon is bound to the summoner in a servant/master relationship. The demon will obey all commands of its master even if it doesn't wish to carry it out and will remain completely non-lethal in its agenda to protect and serve its master. Since the demon is completely obedient the master could demand whatever from the demon. Though the demon may have the power to initially refuse an urge on the command will make it obey. Warning, the only negative drawback is the master has no control what kind of demon he/she summons it is merely random choice. Also if the summoner tries this ritual again it will severe all control over the demon which will set it free which may prove lethal to the summoner if the demon is wicked in nature. Another way for the bound to break is if the human freely frees the demon of servitude this is simply done by commanding the demon to be free. The actual ritual must have certain steps followed, first off the summoner must bath naked in cold water with a teaspoon of honey. Then after emerging from the bath still with no clothes the summoner goes to the nearest mirror closes his/her eyes and prays for a demon. The prayers must consist of purpose for having a demon it must be sincere and the human must be willing to give the demon 'life energy'. Then once the ritual is done the demon should appear during the next sunrise, willing to obey and protect its master. As mentioned previously the giving of 'life energy' to the demon is necessary for two reason. One to keep the demon from feeding on human flesh which often consists of a demons diet, two to give it power to defend its master. It is a simple remedy and not one that needs to be paid immediately, if the summoner is younger than eighteen years of age then it is completely unnecessary. The reason for this is the demon receives positive karma for serving a younger master and will survive at its energies, however once the master reaches eighteen the demon must be fed. The way the demon feeds is through intimate bodily connection the stronger the connection the more the demon is fed. The life energies that the demon eats is not the human soul or energies it is rather the heat given off from the intimate connection'.

Sota read it through and wasn't sure what it meant by feeding the demon life energy so he decided to worry about it when it came to worrying about it. Going downstairs while everyone else was asleep Sota took a bottle of honey to the bathroom quietly. Then after locking the door Sota filled the bath with cold water on its lowest quietest setting, after Sota checked the time which was nine o clock he turned off the bath. Opening the honey bottle he put it into the bath then went inside the chilling tub half full of shivering water. After getting himself completely washed he got out of the bath not bothering to dry himself in fear it may taint the ritual then went to the mirror and closed his eyes tight. Then he prayed, 'dear demon I call to you please come to me so I can break from my boredom of my life. Protect me from my school bullies and... be my friend. I don't have many of those that I once did'.

***

It was a dark place it wasn't cold or warm just dark. He wasn't sure why he was there he remembered just vanishing but never did he picture everything to be like this when life ended. Maybe it was just for him, a cruel punishment for his deeds. An endless abyss which he sought to escape but never could find any end to the depth-less void. Fearing a eternity of just being in the dark he burned with an intense anger... till he heard a prayer. It reminded him of his own birth he came together because of a prayer. Calling him, he saw a like a mirror like path to a human, a young boy. It wasn't an ideal opportunity , but he took it soaring towards it he moved at tremendous in order to beat others who were attracted to the call. It was he who would live again, in the world where he can begin anew.

***

Sota opened his eyes feeling a sudden pulse inside him and a sudden chill. A deep sleepiness was setting upon him so fearing he may fall asleep right the and there he let the water out of the tub dried himself off and went straight to bed. Feeling colder than he has ever been Sota closed his eye off to the world trying to ignore the sickening feeling in his chest. It was sudden but he found himself out of conscious thought.

*** Morning***

"Sota... Sota time to get up for school hurry and get dressed or you'll be late", Sota woke up in a start hearing his mothers voice. Eagerly he looked around his room hoping to see the ritual working but all he saw was the same regularity of his depressing life. Sota really believe it would work he was tempted to return the book and demand what little money he paid for it when he remembered why he wanted to summon last night. Those guys will no doubt be waiting for him and they'll beat the crap out of him no doubt about it as soon as he arrived in school. Hearing again his mother asking him to get dressed made him try to thing out a solution. Sadly the cold bath didn't make him sick and after Kagome missing so much school do to fake illnesses she has become super strict with his attendance. Skipping school was out of the question since that would merely prolong the inevitable. The only plane he could come up with was running away and hiding from them for the rest of his life or let them beat him up and get it over with. Not happy with both choices he started getting dressed into a new uniform. After putting on some underwear and undershirt he opened his closet to get a new uniform out.

Opening the closet he suddenly saw in shock a naked guy in there. He almost screamed before the guy reached forward and put his hand on Sota's mouth to keep him quite. Sota tried to move back but the man held him in place firmly with his other hand. With a look of disgust the man brought his face closer to examine Sota. His head then started to shake in rage as he suddenly release Sota from his hold, then removing his hand from his mouth he slowly knelt down. Bowing his head the man said almost choking on his own words "I pledge myself to you master". Sota was totally blank minded as he was suddenly reminded at what he did last night, "are... are you a demon?" Sota then asked with a edge of nervousness in his voice. The man rose his head with a look of annoyance as he clenched his fists then he said with a harsh voice, "you summoned me master. I am your demon servant till you free me of my servitude". Sota was definitely surprised to see the ritual worked so quickly however he was broken of his silent awe when he heard his mom calling. "Sota, you'll be late if you don't leave in ten minutes... what are you doing in there?" hearing his mom at the door he started pushing the demon back into the closet.

The demon was standing as Sota ushered into the closet of course Sota didn't notice his glare as he closed the closet door as his mother entered his room. Putting her hand to her head see had that motherly look that said 'your too old for me to help you like this'. Sighing she came further into the room shaking her head as she looked Sota over. "You still haven't got your uniform on (sigh) Sota I hope this isn't going to turn into a habit your becoming to big for me to help you like this" as she said this Sota was a little ashamed with himself. However he started to panic when he saw his mother was about to open his closet door, "mom wait..". She turned her head around as she opened the door to say to Sota "now now if you just hot read sooner I wouldn't have to do thi...". She was struck speechless at what she saw.

Please...stand bye for act 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 2 – I can't tell if things are better or worse.....**

Sota was about to plead for his mother not yo freak out but he was also shocked for what he saw just as much as his mother. "Sota is he one of your friends... if he is why is he naked?" Sota was too embarrassed to get anything out of his mouth. The naked demon apparently changed forms to that of a thirteen year old version of himself. Only other difference was his eye color which was changed to brown to suite the guise of a human. Sota could just saying "bu's" and "um's" that the demon decided he should cover for his master since he felt a strong uncontrollable obligation. "Sota invited me here last night my family has left me alone for awhile so he said I could stay here and I was changing in the closet for some privacy before you came up, sorry". The demons explanation had a polite tone to it and he put on a very ideal child like face that Sota's mom couldn't help but love. "Oh Sota" his mother began "if you only told me I wouldn't have embarrassed your friend like this, go on dear finishing getting dressed". Then she closed the closet door and said before she left "you should have really told me when your inviting friends over for the night, alright". Sota nodded completely amazed how everything turned out, Sota waited till he heard his mother had gone downstairs then Sota opened the door.

He expected to find the demon as in a child but he turned back into his naked adult form. "Look here..." Sota would have scolded him but he remembered the demon actually helped him out so he decided it was best to get ready. "Just turn back into a kid then put on one of my uniforms, I might need you today at school", said Sota as he grabbed one of his uniforms on a hanger. Closing the closet door again Sota started getting changed as the demon stood there really pissed off that this human started ordering him about. However because he had accepted the contract he was flooded with an uncontrollable force that made him serve his master. No doubt that at that moment if he could he would have killed Sota and all of his family.

As he was turning into his child form he began to put on the uniform while thinking of a way he could break out of the contract without getting banished back to his limbo. Since he arrived in this place since the sun began to rise he noticed a familiar linger. As if this place was so familiar yet changed to the point where it has become nearly foreign to him. Like when you have a dream you had once before but the scene has changed though it has the same people in it. The demon decided it was best to play along with the human till he found his opportunity.

Sota on the other hand was really excited to have his own demon to help him today. Last night he was so worried about being beat to the pulp by those three thugs from the football team he was put into a spiral of depression. However now with his demon friend they wouldn't be able to lay on hand on him.

***As Sota Walked to school with the demon***

Sota was glad to be on his way since the demon was putting on a total innocent facade. He would ask pointless childish answers even for his supposed age but his mother would treat him like another son because of it. She just loved having someone so nice and innocent around the house again, Sota though he was nice lost his innocence when they taught him about the birds and the bees. However Sota was glad but freaked out how his grandfather would stare at him with suspicious eyes. It was as if he wanted to say 'I know what your doing and I know what you are'.

Sota soon after they finished breakfast left with his demon who still kept up the child facade. It was a bit awkward for Sota to have demon around who was so cold and manipulative that he wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't even sure if he had any business giving orders to the demon. Then Sota over a sudden noticed he didn't know his name taking a breath Sota asked hoping he wouldn't be ignored "what's your name"? The demon just looked over at him with the kind of stare that sent a shiver down Sota's spine. It was apparent the demon thought it wasn't any of his business but he had to answer at any rate, "my name is Naraku". Sota wasn't sure if he knew that name or not it was so long ago that Kagome used to talk about her adventures before she left for good. He had to think about it for awhile, it wasn't till they were around the same block as Sota's school that he remembered. "Wait", Sota said suddenly shocked at a sudden memory. He remembered he overheard Inuyasha and Kagome talk about a evil demon they were hunting by the name Naraku, but he remembered she said once he was killed. Then the book reminded him the ritual usually brought dead demons back into servitude, "your Naraku my sister Kagome talked about you"! Naraku stood in place ahead of Sota by a few steps, turning around slowly Naraku's eye turned red. He remembered Kagome very well and her pet Inuyasha. 'So this is her brother' Naraku thought to himself, learning from his spies that Kagome came from the future he quickly deduced he was resurrected into the future. By his old enemies little brother he would have killed him right their in rage if he wasn't held firm by the contract. Sota could also command him to do many others things worse if he was afraid of him so it was best if he played on Sota's need for a servant. "So... if I am what do you wish to do about it?", Naraku said with an edge of superiority in his words. Sota wasn't sure what he could do, if he broke the contract Naraku would be free but he didn't want to send him away and be left at the mercy of those bullies. "I can see that you need me master and if you fool enough to send me away I doubt whatever your trouble is will get solved. Besides what trouble could I cause now I am only here to obey my master, and my master is you", Naraku's words were tempting and had a aura of truth to them as he spoke. Sota looked into Naraku's eyes and was afraid but it wasn't fear for any danger it was a sort of unknown anxiety.

"I am not sure I can trust you Naraku", Sota said being cautious now remembering how Kagome talked about his cunning. "Well master I have to say it is a foolish move since I am at your command whether I like it or not. I can't do anything you would disapprove of master", Naraku said trying to get Sota to trust him even a little. "That is true" Sota said trying to see if their were any negatives of having his sisters nemesis as his servant. Even though some feeling at the back of his head said to him 'what the hell are you thinking'. That feeling was the main con for being again him as his servant but he knew Naraku if the book was true couldn't do anything so maybe he might give him just a chance. "Alright I won't command you to do anything where you'll be no good for anybody but I am watching you" Sota said looking seriously in Naraku's eyes.

Naraku didn't feel the least bit threatened by Sota's threats since he did exactly what he expected him to do anyway. Sota hurried up his pace but slowed down to see one of those football thugs standing guard at the gate. He soon saw Sota and called over to most likely to tell them he arrived. Sota didn't even enter school grounds when those three came out to meet him, the biggest one who he gave a bloodied nose to had his nose bruised over. Looking angry beyond any sort of reason he came forward from the rest of the group "who the hell do you think you are pussy! Giving me a sucker punch then running like a little bitch!" he said this in a loud booming voice. Sota wasn't sure how to respond but take a step back being afraid of what he may do to him. "Scared you little pisser, well you should be because I am gonna beat you to a fucking pulp you bitch", the bully said this as he approached. Raising his fist up in the air getting ready to bring it down on Sota however as Sota braced himself when the fist came down the bully gave out a large grunt. Double over in pain coughing blood holding his stomach in pain from where Naraku hit him. The other two took offense to their teammate being treated like that so they ganged up on Naraku. However that was a mistake on their park since when the tallest of the two tried to grab him he was met with a spinning back kick. Then the other was whacked across the chin making him fall backwards before he could do anything. Sota stood there amazed at how Naraku protected him with such cool martial arts moves like in a Bruce Lee film. Hearing the bell over a sudden Sota told Naraku to hurry with him to their class. Coming into their first class Sota totally forgot Naraku wasn't a registered student but that wasn't a problem since Naraku used his demonic powers on the teacher.

The teacher called Naraku over and asked if he was a new student and why he wasn't on his registry. However Sota saw a totally blank expression cover his teachers face then he said returning to his senses, "oh yes welcome Naraku to class". Naraku had to give a brief introduction to himself to the class, it was sort but bitter sweet. "My name is Naraku, just Naraku and I am currently living with Sota right now because he summoned me into his home last night", the teacher being brainwashed didn't object. However the class was thrown to an array of rumor spreading chatter as Sota hid his face in embarrassment.

Naraku thought by the look of Sota's face and of his classmates he may have done something wrong but he didn't really care all he did was tell the truth. Sota would have scolded him then and there if the coach of the football team didn't suddenly burst into the classroom his face red with a vain popping from his head. "Higurashi Sota! You little prick come down to the principle with your little friend also and move your asses about it!", yelled the coach. The students were struck silent the teacher tried to speak out against this behavior but he was shut down immediately. Sota felt sweat pour down his head knowing he was in deep trouble. He would not doubt be expelled no matter what happened because no one messed with sports teams without severe punishment at that school. The last one who messed with the baseball team for pushing the catcher when he shoved him out of the cafeteria line was expelled. Then after he was beat up by the baseball team after school.

Sota felt the coach give out an feeling of heated anger as he escorting Sota and the nonchalant Naraku to the principles office. The outside the office the coach told them rudely and with plenty of obscenities to sit down. Sota sat there with his face in his hands as Naraku looked up at the ceiling curious how they managed to get light from glass. Sota said then with a feeling of utter dread "it is your fault anyway you know". Naraku turned his head to face Sota then he said in a 'I don't care' tone "I did protect you didn't I master". Sota annoyed with Naraku's halfheartedness of the situation. Everything Naraku said just then annoyed him so he said feeling fizzled minded "that is another think quit calling me master Sota would do just fine". Naraku not caring what Sota wanted to be called said replied to his masters order "understood I will call you Sota for now on, Sota". Sota wasn't sure if that was better or not but he really didn't care he didn't know what he could do from what what he heard the coach yelling in the office he was doomed.

The coach soon poked his ugly head out of the office and said in his exploding voice "you first, you little piss ant". Pointing his muscular finger at Naraku he got up and walked into the office. At first Sota heard loud screaming but felt cold after awhile he heard nothing... dead silence. Sota thought maybe Naraku killed them and was devouring the bodies right now but after Sota stood up ready to see what was wrong the door opened. The coach looking like a blank mind zombie held the door open as Naraku walked through then he headed down the hall as the coach closed the door and walked off aimlessly. Sota shocked at what he saw moved fast after Naraku to asked him what happened. "Naraku, what did you do to coach?" Sota said with a voice of nervous worry. "Do not worry Sota, I just implanted new thoughts into their heads. I wanted to do more but I am under the power of the contract to do only what my master might deem necessary. The coach will scold those fools that attacked outside of school then they will be suspended for a month. You and I are completely blameless now Sota", what Naraku said made Sota extremely relieved that he would not have to be expelled or worry about those bullies for awhile. Then he was overcome with happiness for what Naraku did for him how he freed him of such a looming worry. Quickly hugging Naraku he said in a overjoyed voice, "THANK YOU, I can't believe you did that for me thank you, thank you, thank you". Naraku stood there confused not about the action though that made him a bit uncomfortable later but what he felt in his chest.

It felt like a tumor was swelling over sending a gently vibration throughout his being. However Sota soon saw what he was doing and broke away from the embrace, "ah sorry about that I really didn't know where that came from all of a sudden". Walking to class he called for Naraku to come back with him as he stood there trying to think on what he was starting to feel. He remembered a something similar before but that was forced upon him he managed to recall this however was more real.

***On their way home***

Sota wasn't sure if his school life was any better for having a demon servant. After word got around how Sota's knew 'friend' beat the hell out of the tough guys on the football team he was labeled as danger with Naraku. On the plus sign though none of his old tormentors came near to bother him when Naraku was around a glare from Naraku also made them stop talking about him. However he felt less like a outcast and more like a island, at least before people in his art club or some casual acquaintances didn't mind talking to him now they avoid him. Naraku may have protected him but he also alienated him from everyone else. However Sota didn't have the heart to make Naraku feel guilty for protecting him though Sota didn't know Naraku really wouldn't have cared either way. They were quite till they reached home where Sota's mom greeted them as soon as they reached the door. "Hello Sota how was your day with your little friend", his mother said with such enthusiasm. "Just fine mom oh and I may not have mentioned this before but his name is Naraku", Sota said knowing his mother didn't know the more dangerous parts of Kagome's adventures. So she was suspicious to hear the name she greeted Naraku properly then led them into the dining area for a snack after school. She never did this before when Sota came home but she wanted the family to make a good impression on his new friend.

When Sota and Naraku seated themselves he was surprised not to see Grandpa anywhere, "mom" Sota said when his mother returned with some orange juice "where is grandpa at"? She said with a expression showing she was trying to think "I am not sure he has been in his storage room all day. He said he wanted to prepare when your friend came home. He seems to be really taken with him", she said this with a sudden smile on her face. However Sota got a bad feeling from all this, Naraku on the other hand found it hard to swallow what he might have described as too sweet. It was then that came a moment in Sota's life in which he will never forget. A rattle of the door brought everyone's attention to grandpa in the doorway who stood there dressed in full priest dress. Standing there erect eyes burning with an intense flame he surged forward. Then dipping his hand in a pouch he produced a fist full of black powder then in one motion threw it into Naraku's face.

Both Sota and his mother gave surprised gasps of shock when Naraku started rubbing at his eyes in pain. Sota was shocked because he thought grandpa may know Naraku was a demon and he was trying to kill him. His mother was shocked because she thought grandpa gone crazy and was trying to hurt that poor innocent boy. "Ahh dad what did you do?" Sota's mother screamed as she went over to Naraku to comfort him from his pain. "Dad he is just a boy what right do you have to throw hurtful things in his eyes", as Sota's mother said this his grandfather stood there surprised. It was like he was sure the dusts affects would work instantaneously that the fact that it didn't made his second guess his thoughts on Naraku. "I'm...I... I'm sorry I didn't know I thought he was a demon", Sota's grandfather said embarrassed that he did something so stupid. Sota's mother looking angrily at her dad said with a harsh look "now what gave you that ide..." again her words were cut short as Naraku started to change. In a sudden pulse his form started to grow taking on his demonic features he tore out of the uniform and started standing. Then gradually in shock and awe in front of everyone he took on his naked adult form.

Sota's mother gave out a loud scream as his grandfather threw now fist fulls of dust at Naraku which didn't seem to bother him now. "Grandfather stop please he isn't a bad demon.. well he is but I can explain", now both his grandfather and his mother looked at him with straight stares. "What do you have to explain?" both of them said as Sota wished he could die right then and there.

…..continued in act 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 3 – Like Having a Big Brother**

Sota almost choked on every word when he told his mother and grandfather about how he summoned Naraku. Telling them everything never wanting to tell a full out lie when his cover ups were exposed. After he finished tell them about what has been happening to him at school and what Naraku did for him his mother gave a sigh of relief. "Dear me Sota I thought for a second there you were involved with drugs" Sota's mother said as she offered Naraku some clothes that would fit him. "Mom?" Sota said sort of confused and surprised "your not concerned about me having a demon servant who happens to be my sisters old nemesis. I did mention he also beat up three students at my school and brainwashed my teacher, the coach, and the principle". Sota's mother didn't seem concerned with those details as she explained to Sota "Sota I want my children to be free to follow their lives their own ways. However Sota if you ever get involved in drugs..." her face turning suddenly darker "I'll ground you till white hairs grow out of your ears".

Sota's grandfather tried to object with his mother but she calmed him down saying Sota seems to have control over the situation. It must have been her experience with Kagome and her relationship with Inuyasha that makes her so confident in her children being around demons. Even though he said what he is capable of Sota did also say he was bound to a contract and it makes sense to his mother that he couldn't harm them even if he wanted. Sota's grandfather threatened however to banish the demon to the very pits of hell if he ever harms his family. Naraku was calm about the entire situation even though he was naked and Sota's grandfathers powder made his eyes hurt. After the ruckus has settled Sota's mother left the table and came back with a Kimono robe which she got from grandfathers old clothes. Sota's grandfather when he saw Naraku put on those robes started yelling angrily "why are you giving that demon my clothes"?! Sota's mother taking a offense to her fathers tone said indignantly "dad this is Sota's friend and I think its best if we welcome him as best we can. So if that means he has to wear some of your old clothes in the meantime well so be it, besides you haven't wore this since I was born anyhow". "That is not the point!" Sota's grandfather argued trying to get some respect out of being talked back by his daughter "the fact is he is a evil demon and if we are not careful he'll kill us all".

Sota stayed out of this conversation not wishing to add to the tension between Naraku and his grandfather. "Oh dad, quite being so hard to deal with" Sota's mother said "it isn't like Naraku a mindless bloodthirsty monster. In fact I think he is quite charming that Kagome's friend Inuyasha, remember dad how we all warmed up to him, so I am sure we'll come to embrace Naraku as part of this family. Besides I bet he doesn't have a though in his head of harming us isn't that right"? She directed the question to Naraku who looked at Sota with a amused expression then he said sounding very innocent as if he was in his child form "well Mrs. Higurashi I never had a family before so I would like to give it a try, please"? Now Mrs. Higurashi was far from foolish or quick to have the wool pulled over her eyes but if you saw those dog like eyes Naraku gave it would make any mother believe whatever commercial garbage he had to say. So smiling honestly she gave him a light hug then she said with a motherly face "oh I am so happy to hear, that see dad he just needs some love poor thing". However both Sota and his grandfather sighed at how easily she was manipulated. So after excusing himself he asked Naraku to follow then after he got far enough from his mother he scolded Naraku.

"Now listen here I don't care if you hate me or my family but I don't ever want to see you playing with my mothers affections ever again understand!" Sota said this with true anger. Naraku not wanting to get his master riled up and make Sota command him to do something painful gave with no heart in it apology "I am sorry Sota I will never do it again". Sota too flustered to push the issue went up to his room. Naraku having nothing else to do followed his master having very limited freedom under his masters command. After Sota went upstairs to start his homework Naraku decided to go to sleep. Sota looked over at his bed as he got out his books to see Naraku lying there his eyes closed and his face expressionless as he breathed slowly. Sota didn't know why then but he liked the look of Naraku lying there his hands cradling his head as he laid on his sides. He was surprised how quickly Naraku seemed to fall asleep and how peaceful he looked. It reminded him about Inuyasha how he had once found him sleeping under the tree behind the house waiting for Kagome to come home. Sota saw how that usually angry and frustrated face turn expressionless at seem at peace.

Sota wasn't sure how to describe it but he thought it was beautiful and wanted to lie next to him but he knew Inuyasha would never like that. It was like that time he and Inuyasha showered together after Inuyasha got dressed again he told Sota off. "Why the hell do you want to shower with a guy anyhow?! Do you have any idea how weird that is? You know it isn't normal"?! Sota was hurt by those words he just wanted some bonding like his friends, he noticed how they had old or younger brothers and how they did stuff like that. 'Inuyasha must not be the big brother type. I always wanted a big brother even though Kagome is pretty cool she is not one can talk to about manly things. I never knew dad and grandpa has a weird way of explaining things if anything at all'. Looking now more intensely at Naraku on the bed wondering if he wouldn't mind being a big brother. Getting up from his desk Sota walked over to the bed and laid down next to Naraku. Naraku opened his eyes instantly and looked over at Sota who had his eyes closed and has nuzzled close to Naraku.

Naraku at tried to move but he started to feel the warmth of Sota make a imprint. He remembered this feeling before it was forced onto him this however was more freely given. Naraku figured if it felt good there was no reason to fight against it so feeling compelled to Naraku moved his arms over Sota and they both fell asleep.

*******

Sota's mother went upstairs to tell Sota that dinner was ready but when she opened the door she saw Sota fast asleep. Naraku was also asleep holding Sota tightly to his chest both seemed so peaceful she didn't have the heart to disturb so she closed the door and smiled to herself. She knew when her Kagome found someone to be with for the rest of her life and now she thinks Sota found his.

***As One Week Passes***

Sota has found Naraku to be a bit more friendlier towards him it seemed that Naraku was sincere though Sota had some doubts he enjoyed Naraku was acting this way. His mother seemed to encourage Sota bringing Naraku to school he even asked him to turn into his child form and play with Sota outside. Even though Sota felt it was a bit degrading having 'play dates' set up at his age he enjoyed Naraku's company. However his grandfather has kept a strict eye on both of them fearing Naraku may have brainwashed Sota. Though even after reading through the book Sota bought he was not sure how whether he should trust Naraku.

Naraku though was not sure what he wanted anymore. He started to grow to like Sota he was friendly, forgiving and made his chest have such a soothing feeling. Naraku wasn't sure what he could do about it before he wanted to be the worlds strongest demon but now it seemed meaningless. What was the point of power he wondered if their was nothing to have power for he took some joy in corruption and causing others pain. Naraku started to learn after woke up to Sota who was getting ready to school that he was born out of desire. A wicked mans desire to have what he couldn't have was the start of his birth. He was glad to remove that ignorant man from his life how he was created by such lust sickened him. Naraku remembered having weak thoughts even after removing his human side that he may not have someone to care about him. His offspring even though some were loyal never had those feelings for him either because they lacked the capacity or thought it was disgusting. Naraku was just glad that in cause of those weak moments he didn't feel too bad. Especially since Sota seemed to be closer to him, 'maybe' Naraku thought 'I might be like a brother to him'. The idea was made him more fierce to those who bullied him at school. Even though Sota scolded him for it he found he was unable to help himself from causing harm to those that talk to Sota in a disrespectful way.

Sota noticed how Naraku seemed to be more hostile to those he attacked and was afraid he maybe more dangerous than he realized. Over the week the only peace he would get is from the weekends. After finishing his homework Sota would teach Naraku to play video games, show off his Manga collection, and just sit around and watch television. Sota when he was taking his bathes wanted to invite Naraku in to wash his back but remembering what Inuyasha said made him avoid the idea. (Also I live in a country with strict rules on such yaoi activities with minors so no shower play till Sota grows up, okay). Sota's mother didn't mind if Sota grew up to fall in love with Naraku but she worried that if her dad was still around his old world thinking may cause him to think Sota's possessed. She was still glad to see them during dinner Naraku with his new clothes she bought him during the week.

That night at the dinner table as they were eating together she was in a deep happiness to have such a nice family. Even though she missed her little girl she was glad to have Sota there with someone who cared for him. (Even though he may not know it yet). She was also surprised how good looking Naraku was in his casual clothes. A plain somewhat tight white t-shirt which hugged at his lean form and his filled out jeans. Sota liked how Naraku looked in his new clothes and often asked if he would go out in public with him looking like that. However he wasn't too keen on how many women asked for Naraku's phone number behind his back. Naraku would rudely shrug them off though which made Sota feel better. Sota's grandfather didn't have many objections against Sota keeping the demon however he did mention to his daughter from time to time if them sleeping in the same bed would turn the boy gay.

She would tell him off for such thoughts, even though she knew Sota may turn out to be that kind of man it didn't really bother her at all. She had many gay friends when she grew up and knew how hard it was for one to have their parents disapprove with the people they want to love. So she would welcome any man her boy fell in love with as her own son and she was glad to see Naraku if he was Sota's love on day was a really nice person. Even though she doesn't see his still loathing for the family. However he soon stopped having any loathing for Sota and just stuck to tolerating him on the boarder of slight affection.

No matter how one looks at it those kind of feelings Naraku had could be described at least as a older brother for his younger sibling. Makes one warm to think about how much room there is for their love... doesn't it.

To be continued......


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 4 – Naraku's New Heart**

Waking feverish and light heated in the middle of the night with Sota's light arms around him. What woke him up from his sound sleep was a sudden pounding in his chest. Naraku felt at his chest and started to get a familiar feeling as if he felt this way before. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but then he remembered the annoying organ that kept him from killing that priestess. Naraku felt he had a heart again however this was newly formed and it didn't fully take root in his system. Naraku might of pulled that heart out of his system but it didn't hurt him like before. Before his heart hurt him and gave him a sickly feeling this however did give him a sickly feeling but he liked it. It felt warm and soft it made him soothed closing his eyes he felt Sota's arms around him grow more vivid. Like his heart was amplifying Sota's embrace slowly he began to sink into this feeling.

When morning came Naraku awoke remembering that day was Saturday and that meant Sota didn't have to go to school. That made Naraku happy he was happy for the first time in his existence to be with another creature. Sota was still asleep in his arms after getting all his homework done the night before he didn't mind letting him sleep in and keep him company as he slept. Naraku soon dozed off again not able to keep his eyes open as Sota's warm body lay next to him. He was soon woken up when Sota woke him up, Sota was a bit surprised to see Naraku smile but it made him feel like smiling also to see Naraku like that. Both getting dressed they thought about what they may do that day. Naraku wondered for a time why Sota was surprisingly happy that morning but after they had their breakfast he showed Naraku a newspaper. However he did this in his room away from his mother and grandfather.

"Naraku" Sota began unfolding the newspaper "I want to see a movie with you... but I need your help getting in". Naraku was confused about what exactly a movie was but after seeing the pictures in the newspaper he figured it was like television. With those people trapped inside who are forced to preform entertainment. In this 'movie theater' Naraku figured this was special because they didn't shrink the humans down. "With what?" Naraku said eagerly to help out Sota see any film he choose. "You see I am only fourteen but there is this great western film on today... however unless I am eighteen I can't watch it. Unless I am accompanied by an adult", Sota said explaining it clearly to Naraku. Naraku grinned seeing the deceitfulness in Sota that he related to his own nature. "Alright Sota I'll help you... but what is a western?" Naraku said unsure about many things in this somewhat strange world. "Well" Sota began "it is a film about people in a different country called America where life at a time had towns run by outlaws in a part of a unsettled part of their nation. I heard this from some from my art room teacher when he was talking to the vice principle about them seeing a film about cowboys which made them really excited. It is a film from America called Brokeback Mountain and if its rated 'R' then it has to have some good parts in it don't you think".

***After the Movie***

A few hours after they saw Brokeback Mountain and when the movie was over Sota hid his face from Naraku's. He was embarrassed at how he could confuse a western with a gay romance film. Which made him consider that his art teach and vice principle may be a couple if they saw this film together. Naraku noticed Sota was acting odd throughout the movie it may be that the two cowboys were gay but he didn't mind. Though he suspected Sota didn't know what the story was about before he wanted to see it. After that Sota went home with Naraku still drinking from the his soda cup from since he got the jumbo size at the movie theater. Naraku liked the taste of the drink the clerk called 'Coca-Cola'. Even though it made his throat a bit dry and the fizzle bother his teeth a bit he enjoyed the taste. Naraku finished it by the time they got home all the time he was occupied with sucking at the straw. Sota had to explain its use unfamiliar with how to use a drinking straw but he got the hang of it but it did bother**A-lot **of people at the theater. Since Naraku had a habit which he was blissfully unaware that he tended to slurp with every suckle at the straw. Sota was to ashamed at the movie he brought Naraku to, to be bothered by Naraku's slurping.

Naraku thought the evening went pretty well however when Sota went inside the house he felt bad. Naraku never felt bad for anyone's misery before so he wasn't sure how to make Sota feel better. He was surprised with himself then thinking on how he could make things better for Sota.

***

After Sota hid his face on his pillow for awhile he heard his mother call for dinner it was then however he noticed Naraku wasn't around. Sota thought that he would have followed him upstairs but was saddened to see that he wasn't with him that entire time. As Sota walked down the stairs he wondered where Naraku went off to worrying that Naraku may try to avoid him being offended by the movie. Again Sota remembered how angry Inuyasha was when after he bathed with him Sota just couldn't imagine how Narkau feels. After all Naraku's recent kindness might just be a front for his evil ambitions. Sota almost lost his will to eat anything when he seated himself at the table with such a lonesome expression. Sota's grandfather saw this and worried the demon would no doubt had something to do with this however he remembered what Naraku did earlier and put that idea out of mind.

It was Sota's mother however who broke the silence while setting a plate for Naraku "Sota?" she began "do you know when Naraku is going to be back"? Sota shook his head glumly as he took a tiny bite from his food hoping his appetite will return in time. "Oh my, he said he would be back soon" Sota's mother said, "he spent so much time doing chores around the house to earn enough money". Sota didn't realize that Naraku was working around the house which sparked his curiosity. After finished chewing he asked hopefully "he was working around the house"? Sota's mom nodded happily as she sat herself down at the table "oh yes you see he came to me and asked where he could find a movie he could bring home. I told him their were DVD's which had movies on them that he could bring home but I told them one would usually have to pay for them. Since he was unfamiliar with how money works I explained it we use money to buy such things so I offered him some money to buy some DVD's if he did some work around the house. He did quite well and left a little over an house ago to buy some, I told him where he could find some I wondered if he got lost". Sota was relieved to see the Naraku wasn't gone because of him... then it he realized it was because of him. Naraku must have got the idea that the movie upset him with his selfish gloomy behavior.

He knew he should have not let Naraku worry about him but he just didn't realize that Naraku was really starting to care for him. Naraku properly wanted to make him feel better by getting him a movie he actually wanted to see. It was a few minutes later that Naraku came in holding a bag which had a few DVD's inside. Then after excusing his lateness he seated himself and started eating Sota didn't say anything because he saw how hungry Naraku was. He was scooping up spoonfuls of his mothers chicken pilaf with plum sauce as if he never truly eaten before in his life. Though that was accurate because before Naraku's resurrection his diet consisted of a self produced nutrients from his 'unique' biological system.

However since he was brought back he was unable to take a form that strayed from his human appearance he assumed before he got rid of his human heart. It was like his whole being turned more human everyday since his resurrection. Even though he knew he will never be completely human physically he found he was being more humanly emotionally. Soon Naraku knew he may never be his old wicked self ever again though he still retained some of his evil behavior. Only in a minor way though like beating the hell out of some school kids, however he only did that because those kids usually did something to Sota he didn't like.

When Naraku finished eating he was compelled to show his gratitude to the food he really liked eating her cooking by cleaning up the empty dishes then carrying them into the kitchen. Sota's mother even though see was happy for the help she noticed Sota was down which she believed was because Naraku wasn't around. So she told him it was okay for him to show Sota the movies he bought. Naraku enjoying having Sota's mom being so friendly and caring thanked her sincerely then followed Sota up to his room.

Sota's mother couldn't help but blush feeling touched at having such a courteous person living with them. It has been a little uneventful since Kagome left and she was glad to have someone to fill that gap. Even though nothing will replace her daughter in her heart it was still nice to have someone else around to make her feel motherly. After taking in the moment she went back to cleaning the dishes.

***

After Sota and Naraku showered (separately unfortunately) Sota eagerly looked through the bag to see what movies Naraku bought. He happened to have bought three very good western movies 'the man who shot liberty valance', 'the magnificent seven', and 'the good the bad and the ugly'. All of them classic western films however the forth made his skin crawl. Naraku explained as Sota looked at it "I thought since you seemed to like the tent scene in that movie we saw today so well this movie might be just as good. Since it is just like the tent scene only it's lasts about two hours isn't that great". (However due to very specific laws regarding minors there are certain types of movies I am not allowed to discuss exactly kind of film that may have been.... cough cough majorly lemony..cough). Sota told Naraku to put the fourth film away where no one could find it and they might be able to watch it together when he was a bit older. Since Sota didn't really dislike the idea and since Naraku clearly had no problem with such things. Sota even started to think that there might be nothing wrong with two guys doing things he may do with a girl or alone. Besides being at that certain age where a boy gets curious he started to notice things about Naraku he liked (though I can't get into those things in specific... damn government keeping Yaoi love down). I can say they were very loving things so after Naraku put the forth film away they started with the 'the magnificent seven' on Sota's DVD player. Then both of them laying on Sota's bed they enjoyed watching it together however Sota in Naraku's embrace couldn't help but fall asleep.

Leaving Naraku with little choice but to snuggle close to him and fall asleep with him soon after.

...to be continued in the next act.

Authors Note: Sorry for the lack of yaoi love but I will make the next act really explicit I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 5 – The Last Inning and Two Outs. **

***Four Years Into the Future***

Sota had no friends during his time through school since Naraku got jealous at anyone who even spoke to him in a friendly voice. It was better then what he did to those who didn't talk nice to him at all. However through that time he come to like Naraku a lot. Naraku had similar feelings only he wasn't sure about which one were his by his own nature or were made by his growing humanity. Though Naraku was becoming kinder he was still mad as hell to anyone who could do any wrong to Sota. However he refrained from doing any serious harm mainly because of the heart breaking look on Sota's face when he beat up someone. Things as Sota grew up however became more intimate with Naraku they would do basic... experiments in bed. Even though he still lived at home at the time they still did small things but still haven't gone all the way. Naraku versed enough about such things to know how sex between two men works (according to his time). However Sota as soon as the idea was brought into his head would become limp. Now this isn't falling limp in someones arms kind of limp more like soft, limp in someones hands.

Naraku as the years flown by had accepted the fact that he had deep feelings for Sota that were his own however he was unable to express them physically. The most Sota would ever allow was second base, however this was more of a physiological issue than one of choice. Naraku even if he tried to ignore Sota's limpness and lack of pleasure in these acts he found he would become as limp as Sota. This started in the senior year of Sota's high school but after he graduated and move into a dorm on his college campus he still frustrated Naraku with this problem. Sota during this time tried talking to his grandfather about it only tell his grandfather it was with a girl. His grandfather wasn't any help since he went on and on about the proper use of condoms most of which were severely outdated and incorrect. An example his advice to show how ignorant his grandfather was to sex, "if she's on top it'll just fall out of her". Sota knew better from being taught at his school about this in a more accurate way as to say completely true.

Sota then tried his mother but could never get the words out so he just make up an excuse to why he wanted to talk to her. After all what boy could talk to his mother about sex. The only other man in the house was Naraku but since he was the one he was having sex troubles with it may little sense to ask his advice.

After that they came to a understanding the best they could hope for back then was second base. However after Sota got into college and moved out of his house Naraku started to think since Sota had full grown in his body being eighteen years old he might try getting to at least third base. (Hear that he is eighteen now so you can't bust me for writing lemons about Sota now). Naraku of course moved into the dorm as his room mate by using his powers on the college administrators to make it seem he was another student. Only Naraku didn't have to attend classes, pay tuition, and do basically whatever the hell he wanted. Sota didn't mind since he was paying for his education and since Naraku was there with him it made it alright to just bend his morals a little. However Sota was not aware that Naraku was planning to go all the way. He wanted to do so ever since they started to explore each other Naraku was dead determined to take Sota in his tight embrace by any means necessary. Waiting for Sota to finish his first work of classes before he started his first attempt at a home run.

***Batter one steps up at the plate***

Sota was exhausted he was barely able to make his way into the dormitories located east of the campus. Having done three tests in a row that day and catching up with all his assignments and projects so he could spend the weekend resting. Sota decided when he graduated high school to work as a advertising artist creating logo's and such. However he had to learn all the basics about the advertising industry in order to get his decree. It was lucky for Sota schooling wise that his mother saved away enough to pay half of Kagome's and Sota's college education. It was the plan they would take a year off to work for the rest of the money however since Kagome only wanted to finish high school her money went to Sota. Who decided to use it wisely and work as hard as he could in his four year program. Glad to finally get to his room he was a bit curious as to why the curtain was drawn and the lights dimmed at bit. However after closing the door and turning on the light he saw why. Naraku had created an atmosphere putting an arrangement of silk pillows on the bed they shared lying on top of them wearing only a very revealing double thong.

Sota was starting to get a very strong hard on right there dropping his books he was carrying he stood there staring as Naraku showed off his lean body. Naraku was by no means had a plain slim body he had a strong leanness to his body. His chest was finely built and he was flexible able to move his legs effortlessly into different positions. It was a sight to see such a desirable body able to slide up and down with just a fluid motion of his bare limbs. Raven black hair flowing down on his shoulders he drew Sota in by just an alluring gesture with his finger though it was amplified by his seductive appearance.

However in Naraku's eyes Sota was the one who was the seductive one wearing such a face. Even though he was eighteen and in all regards a man he still had the sensitive face Sota had since Naraku first saw him. Now it was struck in awe as he came into Naraku's binding embrace. Moving his massaging fingers against Sota's body he felt how his sensual master had grown to be such a desirable man. Though he was a little shorter than most he had such a deliciously slim body. Naraku was compelled to thrust his hips against Sota's shaking groin area. Sota was just a full grown chibi man having such fully grown body but it never lost its cuteness. His sensitive points had only become more wanting for firm pressure. Naraku couldn't help but unwrap his master like a gift on somebodies birthday. With no resistance he slid away all of Sota's dress clothes allowing them to just drop off on a pile onto the ground. Leaving only his boxers on which looked like Sota was going to rip a hole right through with such a strong erection. Naraku took it into his hands and felt a almost overpowering thrust of Sota's hips thrust into his tight grasp. Giving heavy sigh's Sota had made Naraku unable to endure his throbbing erection. Soon both Sota and Naraku were surprised to see how Naraku's cock ripped out of his thongs. Revealing a blunt forceful rod sicking out turning blood red in anticipation.

There was no need for talking as Naraku held Sota in his strong embrace giving him a deep kiss allowing his sensual tongue to let Sota relax in his arms. Naraku after releasing his lips from Sota had to take a breath from the passion he put into it. He was about to go for another when he heard... snoring. It was a sight that made him limp to see that Sota had fallen asleep. Naraku was stupefied to see Sota who was so aroused earlier just go into a deep sleep. This made Naraku get a serious case of blue balls as he gave a depressed sigh and laid Sota in bed so he could sleep. It would have been better if Naraku didn't try to seduce Sota so aggressively so soon after he had finished his classes. So frustrated and angry with himself he started to beat his cock to release some of the tension he had built up as Sota slept peacefully.

-YOU'RE OUT!-

***Now Batter two steps up to the plate***

One week after Sota fell asleep when Naraku was trying to get intimate with Sota, Sota was studying in the school library. He had to study for a big test in one of his classes and he didn't wish to fall behind in his grades. Feeling bad at how low he made Naraku feel the entire week having just fallen asleep during such a moment. However he was tired and if it was any other day Sota was confident that he would have let Naraku fuck his brains out. However after that Naraku never even tried any intimacy again and Sota was too afraid too worried that Naraku was still hurt during that one time. Sota hoped that Naraku would not take too long since all that abstinence has gotten Sota a little anxious. However it wasn't until the library closed around eight at night that he decided he was done studying and decided he should go to his room.

Not feeling too tired as he was before he was half hoping when he opened to door to find a half naked Naraku on a bed of silk pillows. However Naraku was fulled dressed just reading a book sighing Sota closed the door behind him. Naraku looked over at him nonchalantly and turned back to reading his book. Sota feeling like Naraku was paying him back for falling asleep during his passion planned evening he decided it was best if he just took a shower and went to bed.

Well Sota was surprised when he turned on the bathroom light and found a bathtub filled with warm water. There was also a bowl of fresh strawberries settled on a stool beside the tub. Sota smiled grandly as he looked behind him and saw Naraku already up off the bed undressing. Looking sensually at Sota he removed his clothes and said as he strode naked into the bathroom "don't you want to wash my back"? Of course Sota was trying to pulled off his shirt when he heard a knock at the door. Sota said to Naraku who already had one leg in the tub "don't worry I'll get rid of them". Then after closing the door he went to answer the door to see one of his classmates there. "Oh hello why are you here so late for?" Sota said curious as to why he was there. "Well Sota" he began in a tone which meant nothing good "the professor wanted me to inform everyone in class that he has decided to move the test from Wednesday to Saturday. He says he noticed he misread his schedule and we are actually over a week behind so in order for us to catch up he says we will have to have the test tomorrow. We are also forbidden to miss it any one who doesn't take it tomorrow will lost thirty percent off their grades. So I am gathering together a quick cram session for tomorrow and I wanted to invite you to the casual room since the libraries closed". Sota's first word out of his mouth was "that bastard" but knowing any rebellious actions were futile picked up his books and in a urgent panic told his classmate he be there. Then after closing the door he opened the bathroom door and told Naraku who laid his head on his cross arms over the tub that his teacher was a bastard and he really had to go right now. Naraku was heart broken to hear that and was left alone again.

Naraku didn't know what to do then laying back in the tub he felt tears form in his eyes. Remembering his death suddenly it was like then how his human emotions made him fall in love with Kykyou. He never wanted to be in love with her but his weak human being made him love her. Naraku was in essence his own entity from the merging of that bandit with a group of demons. Naraku was born cold, confused, and with warring feelings stirring inside of him. Remembering him wishing for love Kykyou's love... he never wanted it, it was just there. So even though it hurt him being left loveless the feeling he felt now made his being start to shake because this pain was real. It was not from a previous life it was his own and it wanted to cure it he wanted Sota's his loves heart because his own was already Sota's.

-YOUR'RE OUT!-

However though Naraku struck out again he felt a fire burning inside of him. A proud dignified flame which set his blood a boil, his tears quickly dried and his eyes reflected his inner strength coming to surface. For too long has his life been a slave to others ambition how no matter he put his own influence inside of his schemes how they never were for his own gain. Sota was not some illusion of love he was real, Sota is his and if he needs to become his wicked old self to get what he wants then so be it.

"Sota" Naraku said to himself "you will be mind... oh yes you will bed mine".

….To be concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 6 – Y********aiba**** W****ankyoku********'s Duel To Another Death **

Sota was depressed all day it was Monday and after the test Naraku had just been uninterested of continuing what he planned on Friday. The study session on Friday only gave him enough time to get enough sleep for the test. It was long and difficult and the teacher being a real prick decided to give an assignment to be done by Wednesday. Sota had to convince Naraku to not brainwash him or by the sounds of Naraku tone of voice possibly mangle him.

Though he calmed him down Naraku was still depressed having to wait for Sota to have any real intimacy. Sota offered to do their usual routine of heavy petting but that was no longer acceptable to Naraku. He wanted all of Sota and had a plan set in place for him. Sota thought as much so he decided to leave it at that till he finished class on Thursday which Sota hopefully thought to be done the majority of his school work.

Which he did walking out of the main campus building on Thursday around four in the afternoon. Sota was happy when he was heading to his dorm room where he had a strong feeling Naraku had a wonderful night planned.

Sota couldn't help but feeling a quiver around his waist just thinking about how he would be ravaged by his love demon. Sota wondered what kind of things Naraku would do with him to make Sota his forever. Then with a suddenly nudge of his shoulder he was drawn out of his day dream. Turning around he looked into two very close together greedy eyes. Hair like socialite of the late eighteenth century with the garb to match. A heavy elaborated decorated trench coat made of deep black colored materials with a decoration of velvet gold with ivory buttons. Wearing a fantastic amount of make up to hide his aging complexion and on the top of his black died hair stood a heavy looking bowler hat. Though Sota was a little concerned to see his right hand in place had heavy black iron molded hand which was put in place of a real one. The man stood erect at full height he was seven foot eight with a slim bodily frame but due to his ridiculous attire and appearance for such a setting it was hard to take him seriously. "Excuse me young man" said the strange man in a voice that sounded like a aging English gentlemen with a frog like croak in his voice. "Your name does it happen to be Higurashi Sota?" the man continued using his left hand he fingered the iron knuckles on his right. Sota nodded not sure what to make of this oddly dressed man but he didn't get much time to think as the man nodded to someone behind Sota. Before Sota could see who it was however he saw nothing but blackness....

***

Naraku sensed something odd in his chest like something happened and he should do something. Knowing as he rushed off on a impulse of his heart knowing it has to do with Sota.

Everyone in the campus wasn't sure what to make of that suddenly blur they saw rush past them at tremendous speed but it was apparent that no human would move that fast. Once outside Naraku stood dead fast looking across the campus grounds towards the doors to the main building seeing a once old acquaintance. Naraku seemed to travel by the speed of light to suddenly before before the two men. One of which was the one that Sota was previously introduced that Naraku remembered in his past life. The other was a rather large human with a muscular bulk with a balding head which he combed over. Who also happened to have an unconscious Sota draped over his shoulders.

Naraku wished he could go and take Sota in a heart beat but the feeling he got from the man with the strange garments he knew was dangerous. "Greetings again mister Onigumo... or is it Naraku I really can't tell but either way old friend we have an old score to settle" said the man as he pointed at Naraku with his iron hand. "I can't say it is a pleasure to see you again Wankyoku Yaiba... I see you survived that case of death" Naraku said keeping eyes closely on him. Yaiba replied chuckling obnoxiously then responded "funny thing about death how it seems now to touch some people. Like you Naraku, your new name right? Your change of names confused me but whether your a thieving bandit or a wicked demon I have to say I am glad to see your alive and well. It will make it better for you to just surrender to your fate". Naraku not willing to let this man stand in his way from having what his heart yearned for for his entire existence not caring what he did in the past to him.

***Feudal Japan Outside Of A Village***

When Naraku was still a bandit named Onigumo he raided a few villages with a whole band under the name of notorious bandit lord Yaiba Wankyoku. He was feared by every village and even the lords in the southern lands due to his fierce command of his men. Also being a expert in sword play in what most may call fencing due to his super human like reflexes in any sword fight he could take on eight men perhaps more. Using a needle like blade he would raid the lands to the south creating many enemies and causing mayhem and destruction. Men, women, and especially children he liked to kill with the quick jab of his blade or when he had the mode more elaborate painful deaths. Most of the villages he raided he didn't stop his raids till he finished killing everyone those lucky however to escape he take out on his men.

He was feared with his men but they were growing worried that his excessive raids on the people of the south may draw every lord to bring down arms against their band. Even though he was a shrewd strategist and a gifted duelist he was sadly betrayed by his men in a coup led by Onigumo during his most ambitious raid. He planned on invading a lords castle on of the most powerful lords in the south while his men were away in hopes of gaining wealth for a title.

Though the rewards were limitless for his men it was thought of a suicide mission so they banded together one day to take him down. The only one in the band who knew the plan would work besides Yaiba was Onigumo who just wanted to loot their horde when the dust settled. So the eve before the plan they drugged his wine and stripped him naked then tied him up in tight knots. Led by Onigumo's instructions they took him to a swamp there they tied his ankles and dropped him into its bottomless muck.

However the last thing Yaiba seen before he was sent down was Onigumo giving the order to have him sunk. It was then with great effort he told Onigumo as he sank "no matter how far you bury me I'll come back then I'll kill you". That was the last Onigumo seen of Yaiba.

***

Naraku remembered what Onigumo did to him back then Naraku though didn't really care it was a different life that did that and he was absolved from Onigumo's sins. Yaiba didn't care though standing before Naraku with a different appearance and garb as he once wore but with the same menacing eyes he always had. "Yaiba" Naraku said in a tone of voice that showed his sincerity in his words "free Sota. I don't care what you want from me I will oblige you just leave him be he has nothing to do with you and me". Yaiba however gave out a boastful laugh then he said with a broad grin "my business with Sota is of a different nature I am afraid. I have plans of a family reunion with him and his loving sister. I wish to spare you some of my boring plans since you seem not to care what I brilliant ploys I invent. However I will say this after I finish with you here my old friend I will then go forth with a decades worth of planning that I will finally set in motion".

Naraku was ready to strike out against him then ignoring his gut feeling to avoid any confrontation with Yaiba in such haste if Yaiba hadn't continued. "Although my old since we were once such tight fellows let me give you a chance to save your precious Sota", said Yaiba smiling showing off his golden smile. (Although it was golden colored it was from his lack of dental hygiene). Yaiba continued stepping forward keeping his eyes on Naraku in a binding stare "since we have a score to settle lets not make it interesting". Naraku knew Yaiba's bargains and bets could never be trusted so he was wary with how he responded to the up coming proposal. "It seems" Yaiba said "you are reluctant to have Sota carried off by me and you are reluctant to fight me however we both know that this cannot be avoided. Yet I can make a gentleman's promise that if you beat in a fight to the death Sota with go free".

Naraku didn't see any logic in that agreement because it was just implied that he was taking Sota after the fight anyway. So Naraku didn't bother dealing with Yaiba's games he wasn't sure if he was still human but he was willing to kill and die for Sota. Lifting up his arm Naraku made it pulsate and reform into a corded mess of tentacles and sharp claws. Then looking with a coldly at Yaiba he said in a menacing tone "I will be taking him regardless". Chuckling to Naraku's ignorance of his superior skill he lifted his arms then in once flash of his arms his trench coat was disrobed onto the ground. Revealing a polyester dress shirt complete with black matching golden button vest. Bringing his clutching hand to his belt in one flash a tip of a duelist sword was pointed in front of Naraku's left eye. "If you want him Naraku you will have to get by me and sadly that is not going to happen", Yaiba said stepping closet toward Naraku who started walking slowly back. In a large gathering the college occupants looked at the spectacle encircled by a group of observers.

Before their eyes they saw entering the middle of the circle was a strangely dressed man holding a fencing sword to another man with a clawed tentacle arm. Then in swift strikes they witnessed Naraku flint over dozens of claws towards Yaiba who parried and counter each attack. Cutting down the arm then as the fight progressed Naraku soon had to develop into a giant centipede like body to stand at chance against Yaiba. He moved with such power and swift grace that whatever Naraku attacked with was blocked in great speed and severed. Due to Naraku's increasing humanity it also decreased his demonic powers leaving all cut limps and claws to turn quickly to dust. Soon Naraku couldn't maintain that form and turned back to his human appearance holding Yaiba back weakly with his lengthened claws on each hand.

Then as Naraku tried to stab forward his felt his hand being chopped off by a swift stinging force. Then before he could recover his second hand was cut then he felt his legs cut off by the knees. He witnessed in bewilderment has his hands and legs begin to dry away into dust.

It was then that he snapped out of his light heated delirium from losing his limbs to see Yaiba's sword glint in the sun light of the afternoon sun. There Yaiba stood holding the end of his blade at Naraku's throat. "Any last words" Yaiba said with his voice revealing a true nature of cold cruelty. Naraku couldn't believe this happened to him how was it that he found out his hearts desires only to be taken without any regard to him. It was his life and again he found himself facing a hurt heart on the edge of oblivion. Tears rolled over his eyes as he looked at the limping form of Sota as he lay over Yaiba's thugs shoulder.

Knowing he wouldn't receive a second chance he put the last ounce of his strength into making sure Sota was looked after then looking Yaiba in the eyes. Then with a glare of fierce spiteful anger he said proudly "no" as he waited for the final blow. He never felt it coming as he suddenly found himself falling from the light of the day into a familiar darkness where he sadly found himself again.

***

Yaiba sheathed his blade and walked back to his henchmen witnessing the people of the campus run away in fear of his witnessed deed. Not caring what they saw or not he put on his trench coat again which was picked up by his henchmen then he started walking with him to his car. "What now mister Wankyoku?" Yaiba's henchman said curiously when they started heading for the car. "Ah my friend" Yaiba said "this is but the first step as soon as we have finished with some pressing business we can finally begin the final stages of my plans". Yaiba's thug had a confused face as he curiously asked "what plan?" in a ignorant tone of voice. "It is simple enough my dear colleague I plan to get what I always wanted. Ever since I was a boy I dreamed of being a lord but no ordinary lord an emperor my friend". Nodding with a small glint of understanding he then asked to clarify one last thing "over what exactly mister Wankyoku"? Then stopping suddenly Yaiba turned to face his henchman as he said in a steady stone set voice "I want to rule... everything".

The End...?

-Is Naraku really dead?-

-What is Yaiba planning to do with Sota?-

-Is Kagome in danger from this Feudal old bandit?-

-Who is Yaiba now demon, human?-

-Will Sota never get the last base?-

-Do you think all these questions are spoiling the cliffhanger?-

Continued in "Scared to Death Note".

**-TRAILER- For Scared to Death Note **

Narrator "you thought the first one was erotic and exiting then you seen nothing yet".

-Big Explosion-

L "It seems we are dealing with a calculating criminal mind perhaps a group of them".

Yusuke "but who is influential enough to control the cops and the government".

-Yaiba walking in his study-

Yaiba "no matter how I look at it I can safely say that I am holding all the cards now".

-The Boogieman carrying Light tied in chains-

L "Let him go you ugly mother ..."

-A sword duel between Yaiba and Hiei-

Hiei "your a bit sloppy in your finesse".

Yaiba "sadly I can't say the same about you".

-Yaiba pulls a lever to open a door beneath Hiei's feet-

-A gun fight between the Kira investigation team and the Russian Mob-

Gevanni "I can't move they got me pinned".

Near "not for long".

-Near fires a gun at gas tanks and causing a explosion behind the mob-

-Sota holding on by a edge of a cliff reaching for Kagome's hand-

Kagome "reach Sota".

Sota "I can't".

-A Shirtless Inuyasha struggling with the Boogieman-

Boogieman "When I am done with you I am gonna enjoying ripping your Kagome apart".

Inuyasha "Over my dead body you bastard"!

**FROM THE WRITER THAT BROUGHT YOU**

**What is different about Hojo**

**and**

**Room Mates**

**BRINGS YOU THE SEQUEL WHICH HAS BECOME THE MOST ANTICIPATED FANFIC OF THE HOLIDAY SEASON!**

Yaiba "I am just so exited I can barely keep it in aha ha ha ha".

Narrator "Scared to Death Note...You'll believe the hype".

Chapters 1-2 released number 3 coming soon to a computer near you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 6 version 2 – Heaven can't wait **

(Due to Yaiba ceasing to exist in the battle between good to evil which would have been the end result in "The Best Thing You Could Do" and the resulting cataclysmic fight which caused the results of version 1 to reset only this time Yaiba no longer exist. So the story continues on so yup I pulled a Reboot if you have a problem with this you can kiss Sota's rebooty but you'd properly like that anyway).

Sota was depressed all day it was Monday and after the test Naraku had just been uninterested of continuing what he planned on Friday. The study session on Friday only gave him enough time to get enough sleep for the test. It was long and difficult and the teacher being a real prick decided to give an assignment to be done by Wednesday. Sota had to convince Naraku to not brainwash him or by the sounds of Naraku tone of voice possibly mangle him.

Though he calmed him down Naraku was still depressed having to wait for Sota to have any real intimacy. Sota offered to do their usual routine of heavy petting but that was no longer acceptable to Naraku. He wanted all of Sota and had a plan set in place for him. Sota thought as much so he decided to leave it at that till he finished class on Thursday which Sota hopefully thought to be done the majority of his school work.

Which he did walking out of the main campus building on Thursday around four in the afternoon, Sota was happy when he was heading to his dorm room where he had a strong feeling Naraku had a wonderful night planned.

Sota couldn't help but feeling a quiver around his waist just thinking about how he would be ravaged by his love demon. Sota wondered what kind of things Naraku would do with him to make Sota his forever. Entering his dorm with an eager enthusiasm, in truth he was a little scared of what he might experience but he imagined Naraku's hands holding that part of his back just above his ass. A sensitive part of his body which made him quiver and shake under the embrace of Naraku's body.

People saw Sota almost running by them and wondered what could've got him so excited. Some who knew him never seen him so happy and wondered what could've put that smile on his face. Others who didn't know him would mostly guess he was going to get lucky, Sota was thinking on the evening ahead and couldn't help but appreciate being alive. The birds in trees seemed to be angels in the clouds singing, it reminded him of days that seemed so distant in his mind but had grown into a real possibility. An evening dream coming into the light of the day and become a chalice of ever giving hopes. It was a sample giving and received and all Sota wanted to do was open his dorm room door.

However Sota hesitated, he was afraid of what he was going into, was this going to be a good thing? Will it make things different between him and Naraku? Will the chance been for the better or worse in their relationship? Would it be a blessing or a blow that would leave a deep open scar on his soul? Choices, choices, questions, and questions but no answer could he come up with, was it better to leave this territory unexplored or was that notion the fear talking to him. Sex is a big deal for Sota, not a big deal for some as virginity is marked as a level of inexperience but it does have the sense of loneliness. A loneliness knowing that no one has yet to claim him, is it best to be claimed for a time or to be make a pact for heart and soul?

Impulse was his courage as he forced to open the door and let himself into his dorm room, his eyes firmly shut he closed the door behind him and locked it as he felt his heart skip and beat, his chest and stomach feeling like a bubble was growing inside of him and he just wouldn't help but whimper. Quaking at the spot he couldn't help but sneak a peek and saw nothing he expected or expected to be surprised about, he was surprised but it was an unexpected surprise that he wasn't expecting to be surprised about (gee say that three times real fast after two wine coolers). Sota saw Naraku on the bed wearing his blue boxers (no green briefs?) with a white t-shirt and he was listening through ear plug headphones to Queen (not Lady Gaga?) on his iphone Sota gave him for the holidays. Naraku was also reading the latest issue of Superman the New 52 (not Shonen Jump?) while eating some smoke fish on a stick (and not sucking on a lollipop?) seemingly unaware of Sota's presence.

Feeling a little odd just seeing Naraku looking all calm and normal on the bed, not seemingly planning anything special at all, going over to Naraku now curious as to what he had up his sleeve he decided to test the resolve of Naraku in acting out that farce. Walking right up to Naraku who was lying on the bed from the head of the bed to the foot of it facing away from Sota he looked as if he didn't notice Sota till he sat on the bed. Looking over a little surprised at Sota he turned off his iphone and placed his issue of Superman (pfft what a nerd) on the night stand with the iphone on top of it, sitting up he looked at Sota for a bit. Naraku's eyes seemed a little at ease as he patted a place next to him on the bed for him to take a seat.

Taking off his clothes till his underwear briefs and undershirt remained due to him feeling a little stuffy wearing those heavy clothes after class but also cause he wanted to have his body accessible for a quick love session. Wearing green briefs (no blue boxers?) and a white undershirt he got up onto the bed kicking off his heavy wool socks and sitting next to Naraku. The demon brought his arms over Sota and pulled him and little closer to him as he leaned back in bed to lie down pulling Sota down with him till his head rested on Naraku's chest. Naraku put his hand on Sota's head and began running it through Sota's hair which he grew a little longer than usual.

"Hairs getting long" Naraku said as a matter of fact, "I'll trim it for you this weekend so you look presentable when you go to class".

Sota looked at Naraku (as if to say 'you care about the way others see me?'), "what's with this change of attitude"? Sota asked genuinely curious at Naraku's strange behaviour besides the reading of comic books and the listening of classic rock.

Naraku shrugged and said plainly, "I just had time to think and I believe I should put your well-being in a better state. To be frank I have been neglecting curtain aspects of your life, I want you to be able to take all that life is going to give you in a way that will be easier on you overall".

Scared now as Sota wondered if Naraku was sick, he felt Naraku's forehead and felt his usual cold warmth. A sort of warmth one gets from frostbite was what Naraku gave off, the contact Sota gave Naraku made him smile and Sota didn't notice Naraku's hands. Firm grasping hands of Naraku grabbed onto Sota's boyish buttocks, even at eighteen Sota still had a pretty shota looking ass, looking like two round bouncing fat bubbles. Naraku massaging his buttocks made Sota give a pretty squeaky squeal. The sensitivity to one if not the most sensitive region of his body had made his boner try to stick out of his underwear but at eighteen Sota had a shota penis.

"My little boy lover" Naraku grinned as he rubbed Sota's ass again and again and was beginning to lightly lick at his lovers lips.

"What is happening to me Naraku?… I feel so odd" Sota didn't know what was happening to him and he was scared, more scared than he was in his entire life.

"I came to a realization" Naraku said as he held Sota to his body as his human love quivered and he started shaking like he was having a seizure, "I cannot love you as much as I want to anymore. Now you're studying to be a man an adult to go to work and support yourself, and even if we do finally have sex you'll just have more work and responsibilities. It would be so much easier if you were a kid again, free from responsibility and we'd be together like we used to be without college, work, and worrying about anything. Then we can have sex, besides I always like the little boy Sota better, he had the cutest moans when I licked his nipples".

Sota felt too strange and he was hardly able to speak, "wait! You… what do you mean? I can't…understand… I am not a child… I wasn't that young…".

Naraku gave an evil snicker, "you were old enough to enjoy some heavy petting and I am sure we can work around getting more intimate with some proper exercise. I cannot wait you'll be young again, forever thirteen and back at your moms and grandpa's place".

"No"! Sota managed to say out after he comprehended the sinister nature of Naraku's plot to completely dominate Sota's life so he can have him all to himself, 'the evil bastard' Sota thought in his rage.

"Don't worry this school, your classmates, teachers, and those who might think of you as a friend will forget about you. You'll never age you and me will go back to your old house were your mom and grandpa will live with us forever. None of us aging, your mother and grandfather oblivious to what has happened; to them it'll just be like it was before you grew up and had to be an adult. Well no more responsibility, long school hours, worrying about work and responsibility from now on Sota you belong to me forever".

Sota screamed out loudly as if in pain but he just felt strange as his voice got higher in pitch his ass seemed to shrink and shake a bit as it kept sucking into his body his legs went weak and numb. Falling into Naraku's hold Sota felt his legs go into themselves as his muscle mass began to melt like an ice cube in hot water, his chest grew tighter and tighter breathing became hard. Despite loathing his transformation he felt comfort and security in Naraku's hold as he seemed to melt away into nothing. Eventually he felt sweat pouring from his skin to overflow from the bed and form puddles on the floor. Finally Sota fell asleep in Naraku's arms.

With the body of a thirteen year old the way Naraku remembered sleepy peacefully in his arms, the afternoon chill had caused the sweat on Sota's body to become cold and it caused him to shiver.

"Oh poor baby, let daddy fix you a bath" Naraku said as if Sota was a baby. Carrying him into the tub he filled it with warm water and bathed Sota cleaning every part of Sota's almost childlike body. Drying him off and putting him to bed Naraku eagerly undressed and got into their half damp bed (they just slept on the dry half since Sota doesn't take as much space as he used to) where he slept peacefully.

Sota awake in his room at home, feeling as though he had been sleeping for years, a fog covered his mind as he uncovered the sheets and rose from his bed with his pajamas on.

"Sota" his mom said form downstairs, "breakfast is ready your little brother is already down".

Those words seemed so off but he couldn't make and sense of it, getting up he went downstairs and as he walked he felt the feeling of déjà vu an odd feeling that pestered his mind. Was he repeating something? Wasn't he supposed to be in a different place in life? What was all this? The memories were far too vivid for him to forget or dismiss them as a fraud. Reaching the kitchen he saw his grandfather enjoying his breakfast, his little brother Naraku sitting at the table not eating till Sota sat next to him like always. Sota saw his mother was happy and cheerful as she served Sota's place with some warm eggs taking his seat he took a bite and felt at ease.

"Enjoying your eggs Sota"? Naraku asked with his wide red eyes.

"I am very much, why don't you eat your eggs Naraku you'll never grow up if you don't eat" Sota said then he took another bite.

"As long as you don't change Sota I'm happy" Naraku said with a smile.

Sota thought that smile was a bit odd but he continued eating not wanting to spoil the perfect morning.

….to is continued.

Authors Notes: So after the reboot/continuation of the story I had time to think about this story and started thinking that Naraku is evil so he should act a little more wicked. This being a result love/hate it just let me know, I am here to please you, "you…complete…meeee!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation. **

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 7 – Things are getting darker again**

"Brother… brother please wake up" a persistent voice quietly but alarmingly said as a small little hand tried its best to shake Sota from his sleep.

Opening his one half awake eye Sota saw in the haze of sleep and in the sight of darkness the figure of his younger brother Naraku in the darkness of his room. Those red glowing eyes which made curtain it was his little brother made him feel a little bothered by it as he was in a deep sleep.

"Sota please" Naraku pleaded as he knew Sota knew already what he wanted and for a reason that really didn't matter.

Moving over a bit he lifted up his blanket showing off his short like pajama bottoms and his short sleeve top and allowed his brother Naraku to climb inside and cuddle up to his brothers warm chest. Covering them both in the blanket Sota nuzzled Naraku's head and went back to sleep as he felt Naraku ease into his arms. As he slept Sota felt his cock stir as he felt like something was trying to such it off, it was hot and very moist. Half-awake he looked down and saw Naraku was giving him a blow job not having the mind to question it and that time he enjoyed the pleasure of it.

Light moans filled his room as he came really quickly as he was very sensitive having a penis that barely passed puberty. Being hardly twelve (Naraku aged him enough so he could have his shota and fuck him too) Sota was hardly a stranger to self-exploration but having someone do it for him was something he couldn't resist especially while not fully aware of it. The cum filled Naraku's mouth, the sweet taste of youth fill his mouth fully and he swallowed it all down. Sighing deeply Sota rolled over on his stomach and rubbed his half hard on the bed eager to get the last bit of cum from his balls by friction. Shortly after he succeeded in cumming again, feeling the space between him and his bed with hot sticky goodness, Naraku pulling the blanket back to show off Sota's cute butt with his crack peeking from the lowered pajama shorts. Naraku licked his lips as he prepared to violate Sota's insides for the first time and hopefully get a feel of Sota's ass with his cock.

Pulling down Sota's shorts he pulled his own pajama's to his knees and position himself above the half conscious Sota and proceeded to pull back Sota's ass cheeks as he marvelled at his little pink love hole. One day Naraku would love to give it a good rimming like he saw in those dirty magazines that girls at the campus read. Taking his finger he started to have his own personal demon slime start perspiring around the digit, then when it got nice and slick he took it and stuck it inside his little lovers ass pucker. It immediately closed in around the little tip of the finger that managed to get in but after fighting against the intrusion Sota felt his sensitive ass give in and suck on the finger. Naraku felt his finger get deeper and deeper till he felt it touch a little bump inside Sota's ass, Sota gave out a low moan in his half-sleep, he liked being touched there as his ass flexed in ecstasy. Pulling out his finger he positioned his cock near the hole and closed his eyes as he couldn't help but savour the anticipation.

Then Sota bucked his hips suddenly sending Naraku off the bed and onto the floor, Sota half-asleep and not fully aware pulled up his shorts and covered himself in his blanket and rolled over and feel asleep again. Naraku just laid on the floor for a second and sighed very depressingly, 'even when I try and fuck him while he is asleep I can't get any' he thought to himself. Getting up he climbed into Sota's bed and got into the blanket and moved close to Sota so he could put his arm around Sota and fell asleep too.

Sota awoke pretty sleepy as it was already nine in the morning and he went to bed around seven last night. He felt really weak and couldn't move much, sadly for him though his mother was away for the week at her recent boyfriends place and grandpa had taken up playing Pokemon cards competitively with the kid's downtown (grandpa only got crazy as the years progressed). Figuring he was sick Sota couldn't help but wonder why two adults would leave two young brothers alone in a house by themselves.

Finding it hard to concentrate on the predicament he moaned his discomfort at the situation which grew more into a pleading yelp. Naraku awoke next to Sota with worry on his face. Sota looked terrible he was pale, had bags under his eyes, and looked like he might die. Figuring it was cause the change to his body was too drastic and the hold on his mind and forcing his body to grow younger had taken a toll on his body, he was now going through the pains which could hit anywhere from two day or a week after the change happened.

Wishing he could've had made the process longer but he knew Sota would try and fight it harder that way, at least now Sota would be unaware that he would be Naraku's little man forever trapped in the body of a child with the idea that it's always a school holiday. Using his powers on the grandfather and mother was easier than doing so on Sota as he was very strong willed but seeing him suffer made him want to punch himself in the face as hard as he could; he hated what he did to his love. Quickly he went to Sota's closet and got some silk pajamas for his size to make him more comfortable, taking the blank minded Sota into his arms he went into the bathroom. Placing Sota next to the tub he undressed him and bathed him in some warm water cleaning the cum away from last night and the morning sweat that started building.

After washing he drained the tub dried Sota and dressed him in the silk pajamas then took him to the bed but seeing the mess he figured he save time by using his mind powers to have clean sheets, blankets, and pillows brought and having the bed done up, then he placed Sota in bed and then joined him lying next to him. Finally he covered them both and gently coaxed Sota to fall into a deep sleep, Naraku figured it was best getting some shut eye also as he felt Sota shiver next to him. Holding Sota to him he felt his own body grow into his adult demon form, unable to contain his powers in that guise and more he just let it happen although he caused his pajama's he was wearing to rip apart. Lying there naked next to Sota he sprouted some tentacles and made a little nest for Sota's body as he held him in his arms. Holding him close he wanted to try and keep Sota's body temperature at a healthy level while making sure his rest was uneventful.

The police gathered around the building with snipers on the roofs, guns on the streets around the building all waiting for a clear shot at the criminal inside along with his group of henchmen. Inside the building on the top floor which was a restaurant with the windows blocked out by the tables so the snipers couldn't shoot at them or let the police see inside. The building was thirty stories high, the men were all North Korean men dressed in black combat clothing and wearing snow masks, all of them carried assault rifles or shot guns.

The hostages were part of a fundraiser dinner for the cities elected official looking for funds for his campaign; however during the diner the party was attacked and held at gunpoint by a ground known as the Lingering Darkness. The North Korean men were just brainwashed criminals sold for a life of slavery by their government to the Linger Darkness. A executer of the group has only be known as Glass, a man who wears a black winter mask with an eye holes that are blocked out by mirror lensed sunglasses. Glass held everyone there at gunpoint; during the hostage he made a call out to the media to tell them that he is holding everyone inside hostage and will kill one person working his way up to the most important people for every hour his demands are unmet.

The first demand was for ten million dollars in American bills, the second was fifty tons of rice to be brought to the roof through helicopter, and the third and last was for the wolf creature that stopped him from hijacking the plane to come forward. The first two demands were readily met but the last one was difficult as no one knows what the wolf creature was, apparently Glass had taken a plane hostage which was returning from South Korea. Although most passengers were killed by Glass and his men the others were saved by the wolf creature. Glass was about to kill one of the passengers by the name of Banksu but then a wolf creature appeared and killed managed to fight back the hijackers. In response Glass destroyed an engine and parachuted form the plane, thankfully the wolf creature managed to grown into this colossal beast which took the plane in its mouth and brought it down to ground level.

The purpose of the Lingering Darkness is to make the world as it once was a dark and desolate place devoid of all things good. It is to create a dystopia for man, a realistic hell on Earth to punish humanity for its crimes for all eternity. Glass being an executor was sent to destroy a country the country in question is Japan but the wolf creature stopped his mission on crashing the plane into a trade building. Angered that his plan failed he planned a vendetta against the wolf creature, believing the creature sees himself as a sort of protector he wishes to draw him out by taking hostages.

However among those hostages that Glass was unaware he had was Sota's mom with her new boyfriend who was the city official who was running the fundraiser (boy she like her important men don't she)?

Hojo had just showered and he let the warm water drip from his back fur which now glowed a bit as he came into the light of the living room of his and Banksu's apartment naked with a towel over his shoulder. Yawning loudly he then shook his body furiously sending droplets of water in all directions, being as dry as he could be he sat on the couch next to Banksu, resting his head on his soul mates arm.

"You're going to clean up the water later right"? Banksu said as he channelled surfed the television.

Hojo rolled his wolfish eyes and said "I just got out of the shower and the first thing you say to me is clean up the water our gorgeous body left on the floor"?

Banksu gave a 'humph' sound, "now don't be so cruel I didn't say it like that, if you didn't dramatize everything I never said your body was gorgeous".

Hojo was a little pissed now as he leaned away from Banksu and growled slightly, he was going into a feral type state in his demon forms and didn't much tolerate for Banku's not so lover like attitude.

"Now don't be like that babe here" Banksu said as he began pulling down his sweatpants, "here's something you can clean".

A fully erect cock was out of Banksu's pants at seven inches begging to be sucked; the mere sight of that delicious cock made Hojo go right for it putting it inside his mouth and sucking it slowly savouring the sweat and dried cum. The taste of it being inside Hojo's ass was all over it and it the smells of it made him want to swallow back the taste, it was fantastic smelling for Hojo's demon nose. Scents of sex and arousal filled his mind as Banksu started pushing Hojo to deep throat his cock which he did quit eagerly. The feeling of Hojo's throat tightening up around his cock was making Banksu stomp his foot on the ground as he held down on Hojo's head feeling his cock getting sucked deeper into Hojo's throat.

Banksu let out a moan of release as he shot his stomach filling load down into Hojo's belly after that large orgasm his dick went numb in Hojo's throat. Sliding out his lover's wet cock Hojo rested his head contentfully on Banksu's lap. The full sensation in his stomach had him licking his lips of the lingering taste of cock and cuddling closer to Banksu. Turning off the TV then Banksu looked down at Hojo with a smiled across his face and he said quite eagerly, "want to finish this off in bed"?

…to be continued.

Authors Note: Yes I added Hojo from my previous story, What So Different About Hojo each different one shots each given their own parts. Part 1-4. You are welcome to read up on them to see what happened to Hojo and Banksu before this story happened. Cause their going to be a big part in the Second Part of this fic which is going to have a lot of SAAL or SAAF for those non-believers out there. (SAAL = Sex, Action, and Love or SAAF which is Sex, Action, and Fucking).

Either case just keep this lesson at heart that "if I could be fucked by any Dragon Ball Z character it'd be Freiza because he has a cute ass in form one and I'd like to eat that ass out".


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: I do not own or have permission to exhibit the characters or franchise mentioned for person credit, or financial gain. I only use these characters in a purely fictional non-profiting use. Therefore I am not under any persecution by international trademark copy right laws, as they are on the day, Dec, 10, 2009. **

**Warning: This is a yaoi pic if you do not like yaoi don't bother reading. **

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter by chapter story and not a short story continuation.**

**What do you get when you fall in love with a demon **

**(Sota Higurashi X Naraku)**

**Act 8 – A time for heroes **

The terrorist group demanded a news crew be brought in order to get their point across to the people. Of course the police tried to sneak a agent in disguised as a member of the crew but Glass saw in the way the man moved that he was too uniform for a common crew man. To send a message he had the cop brought to the roof where he was shot in the back and thrown from the roof where his body exploded on impact on the sidewalk below. As punishment for the cops treachery he kept the crew as part of his hostages ordering them to cover the whole event as it unfolds.

On almost every channel the news broke onto the terrorist hostage situation with Glass his enlarged 220lb body under his black sweater as he addressed the people.

"My poor repressed people I wish to make you understand that I do this not without a good reason, this is a divine retribution" Glass addressed the camera which was being watched all over Japan and beyond.

Showing off the hostages with the camera Glass went up to one woman who was a mistress of a member of a prominent family and pulled her to the camera.

"This is merely a slap on the wrist compared to what you shall pay for your sins" Glass said then he grabbed the woman by her neck and broke it.

"I shall kill every person here unless the wolf creature that stopped us from delivering the punishment to you comes forward and faces his destruction. We shall not stop killing till he comes forward".

Banksu was watching the television in bed with Hojo sleeping soundly next to him, seeing the challenge made by Glass made him worry.

"Hojo" Banksu said "wake up this is...".

The words weren't even spoken when Hojo said with his eyes closed "I know. I can hear it".

Putting an affectionate hand on his lovers head Banksu wanted to give him some reassurance that he had some support.

"I don't want to go" Hojo said as he moved to Hojo and cuddled up to him, showing that he had no desire to do something so dramatic. The first time he fought with Glass it was a draining experience and made his demon instincts clash with his human morality. Hojo didn't want to kill but feared that he would have little recourse if he was pushed too far. The fear of crossing that line was too crippling to even consider for Hojo, even though Hojo was now a demon he was still pretty much the sweet guy he once was, but the want to help people made him want to use his powers for good.

"But you are going to go aren't you"? Banksu said with hardly a doubt in his mind that his Hojo was a cliche good guy at heart. All he needed was a little courage before he could go out to fight the good fight.

"I know I will" Hojo said, "but if I don't come back...please try to find", Hojo was cut off by Banksu screaming "SHUT UP"!

Anger in his voice was one of frustration and tears started fill his eyes "you don't have to worry about that cause you're like this super bad super hero right? I mean you landed a plane and kicked their asses once you can do it again so don't talk like that" Hojo was now saying it to try and be his brave cock self.

Hojo put his arms Banksu and kissed his cheek "I know...you're right I'm sure I'll be back for supper".

Sota awoke in his bed feeling a little bit better but feeling so weak he couldn't even get up from his place. Looking around his room Sota saw it was nearing noon and Naraku was curled up to his side sleeping peacefully.

"Hey lil bro" said Sota trying to get Naraku's attention.

Opening his eyes sleepily Naraku sat up with his little sleepy kid face on as he rubbed his eye and gave a loud but peep sounding yawn as he stretched his arm.

"What is it Sota"? Naraku asked as he sat there appearing to be dousing off even while sitting up.

"Naraku I don't feel so good you might need to call mom and see when she is getting back cause I don't know if I can take care of you today" Sota said as he breathed between ever few words to keep up with his worn body.

"Don't worry Sota I can take care of myself" Naraku said trying to insist that they don't need mom.

"No Naraku we need mom, I am feeling pretty sick and even if you can take care of yourself I will need some things too and I know you can take care of two people" Sota said with a voice that said he wasn't in the mood to debate it.

Naraku however tried debating it none the less, "but bro mom is on her date and I am old enough of take care of you and myself I am almost eight you know" Naraku said very childishly.

"Can you just call her and ask her when she is coming back at least please"? Sota pleaded not having the energy to fight off his growing need to sleep.

Finally Sota passed out into sleep and Naraku not a one to not obey a plea from his little man went to the kitchen downstairs and phoned Sota's mom cellphone number she left behind to find out when she might return.

Glass had just repelled a effort from the police to raid the building by using the ride they gave him to fill the elevator shafts and stairwells. The amount of rice was enough to delay them long enough to set off the gas bombs they placed there to kill a few good men.

Trained in the KGB for a number of years before being enlisted into the Lingering Darkness, Glass had began to kill hostages in a public display of decapitation on the roof. He'd ordered that if the police interfered with his hourly executions he'd detonate a bomb he placed at a random school, hospital, or large shopping centre in the city.

The victims necks were put on the ledge of the roof and hacked at by a large axe which would caused the head and blood to fall onto the street below.

Standing in the darkened restaurant as the power was cut off in the building he began addressing the hostages after the third execution.

"Another execution and still no sign of my nemesis, the one being who managed to stop me from carrying out mankind's punishment. Now who shall I take care of first" Glass said as he looked around the room.

Then he heard a cellphone ring, his keen senses told him that the phone belonged to the currently girl friend of the public official they were holding hostage. She tried to turn off the phone but as she pulled it out he grabbed her hand tightly and snatched the phone away. Still holding her hand tightly Glass opened the phone and answered the call.

"Hello" Glass answered.

"Hello who is this"? said a young sounding voice on the phone.

"Some call me Glass child and this woman is going to be dead in about an hour or so" Glass then crushed the phone in his hand.

Picking her up off the ground he threw here into the waiting grasps of his men, "get her ready for execution build a cross because I want this one crucified".

Wanting to make an example the woman started to cower as she thought about her boys and about their future if she wasn't there but that was the least of her worries as she heard from a distance a booming howl.

Everyone in the room gasped or startled at the sound, all but Glass who looked in the direction of the howl like he could see through walls. Then gesturing with one hand he had his men guard the hostages more closely and others in close groups around the perimeter.

"So the wolf has come to hunt, shame such a proud beast must die as prey instead of as a dignified hunger" Glass mused as he strolled around the room.

Then moments after he said that a form burst through the floor and started punched glass in the chest sending him back a few feet. Glass's men were prepared to fire but he raised his hand gesturing for them to hold fire.

"Hold" Glass said, "this one is mine".

Glass removed his personal firearms and moved his arms back and form to get his muscles in using order. When he was ready he looked at the wolf like creature before him, entirely naked its gentles in a furry sheath. Muscles larger than his own glass saw a powerful wolf like creature that looked like a prime human merged with that of a wolf god.

"So we meet again, a different form than your last I take it you must be one of Old Blood" Glass said in a amused tone of voice.

"_What do you mean by Old Blood_"? the wolf creature asked in a growling voice.

"Does not matter for you since you were born human and your blood is that of an ancestors blessing passed down I see no reason to educate you as you have proven to be an ignorant fool. One who fights against us, dies against us. You will die slowly as I will punish you severely. I have picked my moment and place to destroy you and here it will be your end, since you were born human your blood lacks that harness of darkness. Mine blood is also Old Blood maybe not as strong but I was born of that of a monster. I am a the true monster my dear boy and you are just a sheep in wolfs garbs, now enough talk I believe I owe you for that first blow" Glass said as he moved so fast Hojo couldn't react.

The blow hit so hard it knocked Hojo into the wall and allowed Glass to delivery a bone cracking block to the stomach.

"You see the first encounter was that of surprise but this time I have trapped the wolf on the prowl into a ambush. Your advantage is gone and all that is left for you is pain" Glass said just before he crack the side of Hojo's head with a thunderous punch that send blood squirting from a fresh wound.

...to be continued.

Authors Note: Yes this is where we see what makes a hero and how much it takes for them to break. Next time is going to be an action pakced fic where Glass clashes with all the strength Hojo can muster. Please remember this and only this when you decide to drive while you hammered a few cold ones "DON'T"! It is not worth the rise in insurance premiums if your caught.


End file.
